


Fishy Business

by LilumQueen



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slow Burn, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilumQueen/pseuds/LilumQueen
Summary: Eunwoo wants to protect his reef and stay away from people. Moonbin wants something interesting to happen on an island with an average age of 57.With only a lot of hiccups along the way.





	1. Eunwoo

   Cha Eunwoo hated those loud, massive shadows. This hatred wasn't the simple _oh wow they're are inconvenient they get annoying_ , no this was full blown _I see anything like that near me and I'd rather swallow an octopus whole and have it escape my stomach still alive_. Constantly moving around _his_ reef, disturbing the fish and messing with the currents. There wasn't much he could do though, other than tangle the spinning things with seaweed, but even that was  a danger he didn't want to meddle with. Instead, during the day, he would sink down near the bottom of his reef and busy himself there. Watch some of the fish swim around, an occasional eel pop it's head out of the coral, maybe even drag some small rocks around to make an interesting design. When it would get dark though, he liked to float on the top of the water like those big shadows. None of them seemed to come around when it was dark, which was a good thing he figured. Eunwoo was able to watch the sparkly things on the other sea high above his and draw shapes connecting them with webbed fingers. When the largest sparkly round rock would be big he even liked to lay on the rocks out of the water, messing with the crabs trying to escape the warm ocean. But whenever it'd start to get light, he had to go back deep underwater since the big shapes would come back early, weird figures on them clad in either bright, puffy things or sleek dark skin.  These smaller shadows would hop into the water, breaking the peacefulness with their small bodies. Those days he had to be extra careful not to be seen. Honestly, if those shapes weren't afraid of the big dangerous shadows, what could he do to them??

   One day, when the water was especially restless, one of the big shadows came the close to Eunwoo's reef, closer than any other ones ever had. He thought nothing of it, softly pushing escaping fish out of his way as he dove deeper under one of the larger rocks to wait the shadow out. It was different this time though- small shadows started to fall away from the big shadow, and began to swim around. Eunwoo watched as he traced his finger in the sand, eyes wide and body still.

   _They never come this way… what are they doing?! What_ are _they anyway??_ His gaze trailed away to big, widely spaced webbed things falling into the water on the other side of the shadow. With his focus now divided on the quickly moving shadows and large shape, he tried to back up more into the rock cave. His tail brushed the back of the cave then and he gritted his teeth, focus darting around as he searched for a way to hide his half covered body easier. The small shadows, _that were actually not that small? And swam really fast?? What are they doing oh no_ , got closer to the main reef area, pulling themselves around with their arms to look into the rocks. One was considerably longer than the other, but from the waist up they looked normal. They had two tails though, each one equipped with a dark black half tail. Eunwoo gritted his teeth, facial fins pulsing back and forth angrily. _Of course they all have to come into_ MY _reef and put their dirty hands over it and make everything gross-_ he gasped when he saw one catch an escaping fish in a bright green webbed stick, closing the clear container the now captured fish was in. _I don't want to get near them!! But they're taking_ MY _fish from_ MY _reef and making it all gross and… and… ugh!!_

   Using the rocks he had his hands rested on, he quickly pulled himself forward, swimming around the edge of the reef to go and mess with the big shadow. _If they want to mess with my reef, I need to get back at them! I'll tear up their- their… THING and make it all gross an-_ Eunwoo gasped as his speed suddenly stopped, body being caught and thrown backwards by an invisible force. He started to panic, thrashing around and pulling his hands wide apart to get some distance to start swimming again, anything to get back at the small shadows. Every movement caused him to feel more restrained though, thin eel-like strings wrapping around his arms and tail. The small shadows looked like they were swimming back up to the surface of the water, waving their arms to each other as they drew close to the other side of the large shadow.

   Eunwoo breathed quickly and heavily, panic finally setting in. Not only was the big shadow **way** bigger than he thought it was, but he wasn’t getting untangled at all and he felt himself being pulled closer to the big shadow. He felt one of the eel-strings wrap around his face and neck, causing him to cough harshly as his breath alternated from nonexistent to way too much. Despite the thrashing doing little to nothing to help his case, it didn't stop Eunwoo from struggling harder and harder as he was pulled closer to the shadow. With his neck now more or less constricted he felt his head go light and airy, things fading until he felt cold hands brush against his head as he was pulled out of the water by his arms.

   The oddly naked hands had grabbed the thing he was trapped in and began to pull it out of the water, dragging him onto the now-massive shadow's top. The brighter light that was out with the light ocean shone brightly in his eyes, causing him to squint and attempt to curl in on himself. With his mind running miles per second, Eunwoo began to pull at the string around his neck and face, body moving considerably weaker in attempts to escape. There were about five shapes standing around him, all upright. Each one looked surprised, and one even had a noisy rock that kept making loud and obnoxious noises. After a second, Eunwoo realized these were the small shadows he had seen in the water, except there were more than two of them now. _Where did the other ones come from?? Were they hiding here to catch me??_ The figures were all making some noise with their mouths, pointing at Eunwoo and standing around looking lost. Eunwoo turned his face away from them, arms and tail still putting a fight up against the eel-strings. After a second, Eunwoo felt something cold against his neck and he jumped, rolling around to try and push whatever was touching him away.

    _In hindsight,_ he thought only seconds later, _that was a bad idea_. One of the figures, a shorter one with light brown colored hair, had something pressed against his neck and the string, but in only seconds did Eunwoo feel a searing pain on the left side of his neck. He made a garbled noise as he fumbled to push his webbed hands against it, and the figure fell back with a woosh. Eunwoo felt the pressure release from his neck, but now he had the pain to worry about. He kept whimpering and made quiet crying noises as the pain continued, keeping his hands over his neck. After a second, he pulled his webbed left hand away and held back(badly) a strangled scream. His usually indigo webbed hand was now covered in a shiny, sticky red liquid. _Oh my gosh oh no oh no what's happening are they going to kill me that one cut me I'm going to be killed_ , the fear strangling him at this point.

  The figure that had fallen stood up quickly, and this time another one helped hold Eunwoo down has the light brown colored one pressed the cold biting thing against his skin again. Eunwoo screamed, and attempted to push them both away with his left hand. The one holding Eunwoo down made a noise and another figure came over to grab his hand and hold it down. Completely restrained and certain he was going to die, Eunwoo resolved himself to just… crying. The last two figures that had just watched the whole time looked at each other, obviously uncomfortable with him crying. The shortest one came closer and tried making noises at him, but Eunwoo just looked at him through falling pearls, trying to convey how confused he was. The figure made motions with his hands, and after more futile communication, angrily gripped his brown wood and began to trace things on it.

   He still felt the cold thing still moving around his body, but he was feeling less and less of the eel-strings. Both of the figures holding him down kept their grip strong though, one gripping his left arm and the other using all of his weight to practically sit on his chest. Eunwoo didn't have to look at his tail to feel all of the cuts and scrapes on it, sniffing as more pearls poured out of his eyes. The short figure with the wood showed Eunwoo something etched on a white thin board, but he just shook his head and kept crying. The figure, after a moment of just watching Eunwoo silently, motioned to the tallest figure and made a noise. The tall figure left to a small cave, and came back holding a larger rock. He handed it to the now crouching smallest figure, who turned to Eunwoo and stared silently. The figure that had the cold thing hand let go of his tail, but now was turning Eunwoo's arms around like he was looking for something. Still sniffing, Eunwoo jumped when the rock made a series of words- _dolphin_ words??

  "Ok? Pain? Pain?"

   Eunwoo stiffened, tears slowing down as he attempted to turn his gaze to the crouching figure. Granted, that was near impossible with the other light brown haired figure on his left arm and slightly bigger dark brown haired figure on his chest. Eunwoo struggled to breathe with the weight on his chest, looking around at all the figures watching him intently. The tallest one, the one who had grabbed the speaking rock for the shortest one, stood closely by with another smaller rock, eyes shining as if he was waiting for Eunwoo to do something amazing.

   "I-uh I'm okay? Buh-but he- he's really heavy um can you get him off? Thank you puh-please don't uh kill me just let me go I promise I'll go away just-"

   The taller figure held his hand up, gaze held tightly by the tiny rock as it quietly played back Eunwoo's phrase. He clicked something over and over, making Eunwoo's phrase repeat louder, faster, and then way slower. The tall figure shared a look with the shorter figure, then almost in time they ran their hands through their hair. All of the other figures, still holding Eunwoo down he noted, looked at both rocks oddly then looked at each other. The shorter figure sighed, then pushed buttons quickly.

   "Bad. Bad Fast. Slow. No Understand. Help. Pain? Slow.”

    Eunwoo took a shaky deep breath, eyeing (to the best of his ability) the shortest figure staring at him. All the figures didn't move, they all just… _watched_. And that was the scariest part Eunwoo figured, since he had no idea now what these figures were going to do to him.

   "Uh.. Um… no? Pain? No I'm uh oh-okay… Get off? Please?"

    He felt stupid having to talk like a newborn dolphin, but if it was what got these figures away from him, he'd take it. The tallest figure, the one holding the rock that repeated what Eunwoo said, nodded slowly and… smiled? At Eunwoo? Eunwoo didn't move, eyes trained on now the conversation between the shortest and tallest. The figure that was checking him for more cuts and the one holding his left arm both stood up, walking over to the short and tall figure to motion and make noises. The dark haired one, still sitting on Eunwoo, hadn't looked away yet, which was really odd _\- oh woah he's cute_. The figure smiled, a little angular, before looking sharply away from Eunwoo to the other figures. Eunwoo's gaze followed a second later, now also watching the shortest figure pick up the rock and press it again.

   "We help. You safe. Help. Good."

   He told something to the figure holding Eunwoo down, The figure on his chest moved to grab him from behind and hoist him upward. Eunwoo gasped and began to wiggle to get the weird, pink hands out from under his arms. The figure that had his left arm moved to grab his hips, but not quite his tail. Eunwoo struggled, almost reaching out to both of the shorter figures as he was carried into the dark cave. They put him down on the floor of the big shadow, and Eunwoo instantly began to curl in on himself in the furthest corner back possible. Both of the figures that carried him tried to talk to him, but Eunwoo didn't respond as he instead just hung his head down and tried to think of a way to escape. He felt the big shadow shake a little as they walked away from him, and then another figure came back. There was a lot of clicking noises before a rumble started up, and the large shadow surged forward almost uncontrollably. Eunwoo bit his tongue, trying not to cry out as he was undoubtedly taken away from home.


	2. Moonbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin, the man who just wanted to break the monotony of his island life, was face to face with something that for sure broke that monotony.

    This was totally not how Moonbin wanted to spend his day. Rocky, as usual, was laying on their couch when Moonbin finally woke up at 11:30 and shuffled out into the living room. Rocky glanced up from his phone, offered a small smile, then motioned with his head to the food in the kitchen. Moonbin, still groggy, raised a tired hand to say thanks, and went to grab literally anything to eat. They had both been friends since first grade or so, and by now a lot of communication could be through their alleged 'telepathic connection'. Moonbin was just about to pick up his coffee to start his oh-so-wonderful breakfast when the door to their house slammed open, making both residents jump out of their skin. Moonbin glanced around the wall at the same time Rocky looked up from his phone to see Jinwoo, their friend and (kind of) boss. It looked like he had ran the whole hill leading up to their house, panting hard with his usually styled brown hair a now mess.

"Hey guys guh-great to see you awake um shit can you guys come out on the boat with me today? Sanha and his cute scientist mentor guy want to head out to see Turtle Cove and you know I can't say no to him so actually yall got work get ready."  
    Rocky shrugged and looked back at his phone, acting as if he never heard what Jinwoo had said. Moonbin came from around the corner with sagging shoulders.  
    "Buuuuut Jinwoo, you promised us a day off!! We've been out non-stop, can't we have a break?!"  
    Jinwoo left the door open and walked over to the couch and grabbed Rocky's arm. He attempted to lift Rocky off the couch, but Rocky hit instant-jello limb mode and sagged downward. Jinwoo dropped Rocky and hit his arm, turning to look at Moonbin.  
    "Yeah I know I said a day off, but you can have that tomorrow. C'mon, I need to do this so the cute scientist goes with me to the summer festival, let's go you guys."  
    Rocky, now with solid limbs, made eye contact with Moonbin. _We either say yes now or spend the next hour with him complaining, you know it. I'd say yeah, but you should say that 'cause I'm not loosin to him again, he'd never let it go_. Moonbin feigned shock (" _I'm_ the one who'd give in?!") to Rocky, then looked at Jinwoo. After pretending to think about it for a minute, he shrugged as Jinwoo cheered.  
    "AWESOME thanks yuh- hurry up and get ready I said we'd meet them at the boat at like," Jinwoo checked his phone, looking guilty. "20 minutes ago."  
    Rocky sighed as he stood up from the old couch, trudging back in the house to his room. Moonbin followed behind, now holding his once-abandoned breakfast. Both of them had absolutely no hint of being quick, which was obviously killing Jinwoo.  
    "If you guys are going to take three years to get ready, forget it! I was going to pay you guys, but I guess not now!"  
    Rocky's hand shooed Jinwoo away from the doorway. Jinwoo pouted, and threw himself onto the couch.  
    "Man, you always say that! It doesn't work anymore."

\----

    "So I wake up, barbeque sauce all over my titties-" Moonbin can't finish his sentence before both he and Rocky are dying from laughter, a very confused Jinwoo stopping in his tracks.  
    "Wait, wait- _barbeque sauce_?! Moonbin, what the-" He is cut off by louder laughter from the younger members, who by now have left Jinwoo in the dust with their brisk pace. The younger member's senseless ramble kept the group moving ahead toward the docks where some very annoyed people were standing. They looked like opposites from a distance; one short, the other tall. One busy checking stuff, the other looking to the street the fisherman where coming down. The figures by the dock synched up though when the one watching them hit the other one, and they began to aggressively walk over. Jinwoo gasped and pulled Moonbin and Rocky in front of him, pushing them ahead as they turned the corner into the view of the now clear figures. Sanha and his short- _waaay_ shorter- friend MJ stomped over, trying to move around Moonbin and Rocky to 'eat Jinwoo alive', in Jinwoo's own terms.  
    "Jinwoo! What took so long?! I-" Sanha is pushed aside by the shorter figure, scaring both Moonbin and Rocky to stillness.  
    "You said- specifically!- 10am. And I was like," MJ's voice takes on a dopey tone, his hands waving. "yuh huh, okay! 10am it is!" Moonbin and Rocky jump again when his tone flashes back to the aggressive one. "It's 11:40, almost 12! Sanha and I have been waiting here this whole time, I was almost convinced you stood us up!!" All the while, he keeps pushing Moonbin and Rocky, trying to get inbetween them to release hell on Jinwoo. The two younger boys are holding strong though, arms linked and holding tight. Jinwoo is almost screaming behind his wall of protection, until Sanha grabs his friend forcefully and pulls him back. They share an aggressive look ( _We can finish this later_ ), and the shorter marches off to their boxes of stuff, sitting on it forcefully. Sanha watches him go, then sighs and looks at the fishermen now shocked into silence.  
    "Sorry guys, this means a lot to him… plus, isn't this like the third time this has happened?" Sanha smiled weakly at Jinwoo behind his fortress, which luckily now lets go of each other's arms. Jinwoo rubs his neck, obviously ashamed.  
    "Yeah… well, these two lazy bones never like coming out unless it's later, I did the best I could. Could we just load the boat and head out? I don't want to make you-know-who wait any more."  
    Sanha nodded, motioning to Moonbin and Rocky to help him load the boat. The three of them were on the taller end, Sanha himself being a giant. They lifted the not heavy, but certainly awkward, boxes into Jinwoo's fishing boat. It wasn't all that impressive anymore, not after the three of them had spent too much time to count on it. Sanha had grown up on the island with the other boys, but had left to study marine ecosystems and coral reefs. He joined a company, and works as an intern now. They all joke that he escaped the island only to come back, but he was always the one to enjoy it the most. He works under MJ, the short and emotional- _Jinwoo's words not mine_ , Moonbin thinks- scientist who got a grant to research aquatic mammals that interact with reefs and coastal regions. Sanha was lucky enough to convince MJ and the company to let them come back to his hometown, though sometimes you can tell he'd rather be studying the Great Barrier Reef. They lifted the last box in as Jinwoo began to start up the boat, checking to make sure it didn't die when they were out in the middle of the ocean. The trio that had been lifting the boxes went to sit down, jumping only when a loud cry was heard from the dock. They whipped around at the same time to see MJ, hands waving in the air as the boat made a very slow progression away from the dock.  
    "Guys!! Really?! Oh no…" He would move quicker to the edge of the dock to try and get into the boat only to loose his confidence and back off. Sanha laughed, hopping the boat's side quickly to grab MJ. MJ screamed, wiggling in Sanha's arms before he was lifted over the side of the boat to Moonbin, who then placed him down quickly. Everyone was laughing as Sanha hopped the side again, back in the boat ready to go. MJ pretended to dust himself off, eventually succumbing to the laughter as well. The boat began to pick up speed as it went out to Turtle Cove.

\----

    The boat ride went well, uneventful as usual. MJ apologized to Jinwoo for his anger earlier ("I just really miss the animals, ya see?") and the other boys sat in the bouncing boat as they made it to the reef. Sanha kept fidgeting with the boxes they had brought, almost subconsciously as Moonbin and Rocky chatted with him.  
    "Wait, so off of this island there's like- _what_?!" Sanha laughed at Moonbin and Rocky's shocked faces, trying to explain it better.  
    "Yeah, big buildings. Like, town hall here is two stories? Everything is at least five on mainlands. Plus, houses are all right next to each other- like wall to wall practically. Or in one massive building, which is divided up. It's a lot more common than you guys think, you hermits!"  
    As Sanha laughed, Moonbin and Rocky shared a look. They knew that's what the mainland was like, but they let Sanha feel good about his freedom. Both of them were pretty much stuck here, helping Jinwoo and his small fishing boat. Everyone lurched forward as the boat made a quick slow to a stop, rocking back and forth on busy waves. Jinwoo came out from the cabin, obviously had just finished tuning MJ's scientist talk out to watch MJ's excitement instead. MJ came out after him, quickly getting into flippers with scuba equipment. Sanha jumped up to get ready too, opening boxes to pull out random science-y looking things. Moonbin and Rocky went to the other side of the boat, pulling nets out of boxes with the help of Jinwoo.  
    "Okay, MJ and Sanha, be careful. The water is kinda rough, so just watch out for riptides. You both can swim well so I trust you." Both of them flashed thumbs up before they climbed over the edge of the boat, lowering themselves into the water and diving under.  
    "We can throw out a net or two, since the water is so rough. There's not a lot around here, but maybe we can find some cool exotic fish to take back and convince someone to buy." The three of them grabbed the thin nets, throwing them over the opposite side of the boat from Sanha and MJ, then sat down to relax. Moonbin sat back were he was from the ride out, stretching like a cat in the sun. Jinwoo poked at his stomach that flashed below his tank top, causing Moonbin to yelp and hit Jinwoo's hand. Rocky and Jinwoo laughed, moving away to rifle through the stuff Sanha and MJ brought in a so called 'safety search'. Moonbin began to doze off, thinking about what to do the rest of the day as Rocky set up his portable speaker to play music on their small, quiet boat. Moonbin felt himself begin to doze off, but was suddenly jerked out of it by to boat rocking heavily to the side. All the fishermen jumped up, MJ and Sanha popping up on their side of the boat seconds later. They pulled themselves into the boat, throwing equipment off and looked shocked and worried at the same time. Before Moonbin could ask what they had seen though, the boat jerked again. It was like something had gotten caught on their nets, pulling to boat closer to the large, jagged rocks in the already uneven waters. Jinwoo and Rocky hurried to the nets, pulling them back into the boat. Moonbin, after being frozen for a second, followed in suit to help. The first net was empty, but Moonbin's hand brushed cold skin as they lifted the second net out, MJ and Sanha gasping loudly before moving to help them lower the net slowly. Tangled in the thin net was a human figure, gasping and pulling at his face. Human, that was, until his waist-  
    "Okay, what the hell?! Is that- a mermaid?" Jinwoo gasped out, everyone frozen as this mermaid- merman?- began to curl inwards. Rocky's quiet music played almost comically in the background before everyone erupted, asking questions and pointing.  
    "Wuh- the fuck? MJ is this even real- you're the scientist here-" A gasp. "Like hell I've studied mermaids!" Push. "You've studied animals, aren't we animals? Doesn't this count?" Rocky's music dying down. "Thank god, that was making everything so- Oh no is he okay?!"  
    Everyone froze, turning to stare at the merman then, quiet as he gasped and pulled at his neck. Jinwoo jumped into action, pulling his pocket knife out to cut the rope that was quickly cutting off his air supply. MJ and Sanha ran to grab things out of their boxes, Rocky and Moonbin still, watching things unfold. Jinwoo must've scared the merman though, yelping as he was pushed over by the entangled merman's struggling movements. The mermaid held his neck, Jinwoo hissing as he picked up the knife again.  
    "This stupid ass doesn't want help…" Jinwoo muttered, everyone flinching as the merman screamed when he saw his neck was nicked accidently. "Moonbin, sit on this fool for me?" Moonbin nodded, pushing the merman's chest down to rest his weight on it. The merman felt oddly cold and a little sticky, almost like a- _Dear god was I really just going to compare him to a dead fish?! I mean, he is but_ \- Moonbin gasped as the merman pushed him with his unrestrained left arm, Jinwoo catching it quickly.  
    "Rocky, can you grab his arm? I swear…" Another mutter as Rocky rushed forward, grimacing when he caught the arm. He shared eye contact with Moonbin, and in that one moment they both- _Yep, dead fish_. The merman fought for a few seconds more, then stilled and began to cry. MJ and Sanha had found a whiteboard and clipboard, lined paper flapping in the wind. The boat was silent for a moment, the merman's quiet sniffling quieting the whole boat quickly, except for the sound of his pearl- _PEARL?!_ \- tears hitting the old deck. MJ approached the merman with the whiteboard pressed against his clipboard, writing on it before showing the man. Moonbin tried to glance at what it said without letting the man go, but didn't see it. Instead, he saw the merman shake his head in confusion, color slowly returning to his previously entangled pale limbs. MJ backed off, standing next to Sanha quietly trying to figure out what to do. Jinwoo had cut a lot of the rope off of the merman, inspecting him as the thin rope had cut through his skin in a few places. Sanha perked up a moment later, hurrying into the shelter of the boat to find something. Moonbin's attention was drawn back to Jinwoo, who grabbed the merman's right arm to inspect it. The crying had calmed down by now, but the pearls now rolled around awkwardly on the boat's surface, a clash of expensive and utterly not.  
    "I found it! Do you think it'll work?" Sanha held up an odd box-shaped piece of equipment, exchanging it with MJ for the clipboard. MJ shrugged, grabbing the box and moving closer to the merman again. Sanha pulled out a recorder from his pocket as MJ crouched next to the merman, unsure what to do first. He looked at the box, pressed a few buttons, then pressed three. Moonbin and Rocky jumped, surprised by the high-pitched squeals and then the merman turned his head stiffly to face MJ and Sanha. He looked confused, then spoke quickly in even more squeals and squeaks-  
    "What the hell are you doing?" Moonbin was caught off by Sanha raising his hand suddenly, unsure who it was directed at. Sanha played back the audio a few times as MJ watched him.  
    "It's uh… dolphin. We were studying it a long time ago in a training course, but we thought 'why not?' and suspected he could speak it. Better than us though, we have no clue what he's saying…" Sanha shook his head, looking almost defeated. MJ smiled in remorse, pressing more buttons on his box before looking at the merman. There was obvious frustration on both ends, enough to make the fishermen _just_ uncomfortable and confused enough to want to jump in the ocean and swim away. The merman spoke- if you could call that speaking- again, and Sanha smiled. Rocky cocked his head to the side, silently questioning what was going on. MJ stood up, motioning to Jinwoo to have a quiet meeting between the three of them. Jinwoo checked the merman's left arm, handing it back to Rocky before making his way over. Moonbin watched them, then began to stare at the merman.  
    When he was younger, he was no stranger to fairy tales. Kappa, Kelpie, Selkie, Bake-kujira, Mermaids. But they were supposed to be just that- fairy tales. And here he was, Moonbin, the man who just wanted to break the monotony of his island life, was face to face with something that for sure broke that monotony, and he was- _Woah this man is beautiful_. He broke the standard image for mermaids, human upper body and smooth fish tail. No, he had dark, indigo fins on the sides of his face, as well as dark indigo scales on his similarly colored hands. The night sky color only enhanced his beauty though, pale skin starkly contrasted by the dark blues. Moonbin jumped a little when the merman made eye contact, staring a hole right through Moonbin's head. Moonbin offered a smile, jerking his head away when Jinwoo called his and Rocky's names.  
    "You can get off of him now, it's cool. He has a lot of wounds, so can you guys bring him back here? We're going to take him back and patch him up." Rocky and Moonbin nodded, standing up and finally letting go of the merman as MJ pressed a few more things on his squeaking box. The merman nodded, then flinched as Moonbin moved behind him to hoist him up under his arms. The merman tried to wiggle out of Moonbin's hold, but stilled for a moment when Rocky grabbed his hips.  
    "Oh my god he's heavy hurry up move move move," Rocky and Moonbin awkwardly scuttled into the boat, slowly putting the merman down, heading out back to the main part of the boat. Everyone was quiet, mostly out of shock, before sitting quickly down. The silence was broken by Jinwoo laughing first, quickly followed by MJ, then Sanha, then Rocky and Moonbin. The collective thought sat over the group of _What the hell just happened?!?!_ before Jinwoo calmed down, smiling between Rocky and the wheel of the boat. The message was clear- _Can you drive back?_ \- before Rocky sighed and stood, Moonbin following him to offer moral support.

\----

    The boat pulled back into the dock slowly, it's passengers glancing around the empty area. Jinwoo and Moonbin hopped the side of the boat, pulling the ropes to tie it back to the dock as MJ and Sanha organized their boxes, ready to get out quick. Rocky continued to steer quietly, almost uncomfortable in the presence of the merman. It took a few minutes as well as adjustments before Rocky turned the boat off, pulling the key out. Sanha hopped the boat's side as the engine died down, jogging to the pick up trunk that he and MJ had rented. It’s lights turned on, engine starting up as he slowly backed down the dock to the boat. Moonbin helped MJ over the side of the boat, stifling laughter as he watched MJ take command in loading the truck's bed with their boxes. Moonbin hopped the side of the boat again, checking it for anything left out before walking into the main area to check on the merman. The whole trip back he didn't move, now laying on his side facing the machinery of the boat. Moonbin waited, watching if he was still breathing, before resting his hand on the merman's shoulder. Both of them jumped then, the merman's terrified face peeking out from his arms. Moonbin pointed off the boat to the truck, then back at the merman. The merman slowly sat up, rubbing his red and puffy eyes. The boat rocked slightly, scaring the merman as Rocky entered the room. Both of them moved to lift the merman like before, now moving off the boat.  
    The whole time there was a silence sitting over everyone, unclear whether it was from being tired or still in shock. There was an old towel laid out in the bed of the truck, which Moonbin and Rocky rested the merman on. Everyone watched quietly before Sanha climbed back into the driver seat, Rocky in the middle, and MJ in what was left of the passenger seat. Jinwoo hopped the side of the truck bed to sit with Moonbin and the merman, undoubtedly the most calm and relaxed out of everyone. He gave a small smile to Moonbin and then the terrified merman, knocking on the window on the back of the truck to let the rest of the party know they were good to go. The truck rumbled to a start, then started to pull away back to Jinwoo's house. Moonbin's attention was focused on the merman, who had jumped when the car started, then struggled to pull himself up with the help of the side of the truck. His face barely peeked out of the truck's back, watching sadly as the sea shrunk. Moonbin tore his gaze away, watching the bright blue ocean disappear over the rising road.


	3. Moonbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them had one very not-human issue to deal with now.

    If you had told Moonbin, at any point in his life up until the last three hours, that he would meet a mermaid, he would probably pass out after laughing so much. How quickly things can change; He was leaning against the rented pickup truck out front of Jinwoo's house, waiting with Rocky for Jinwoo, MJ, and Sanha to do… _something_ inside. Rocky kept glancing almost nervously into the bed of the truck where the merman was laying now. He seemed a little out of breath, his color a little pale, but it was all stuff that didn't seem out of the ordinary to either of the fishermen.

    _We have a freakin' merman in the bed of this janky pickup truck, and the thing we're most focused on is how his_ color _isn't that odd?! God, what's gotten into us?_ Moonbin stifled laughter at the whole situation, perking when Jinwoo came outside of his house. He motioned for Rocky and Moonbin to come, and to bring the merman (that was paired with an over exaggerated motioning to the pickup truck and then pointing back at them). The fishermen sighed, moving to pull the door down and pull the merman out. He tried to put up resistance, until Rocky aggressively grabbed the towel the merman was laying on, pulling the his whole body quickly closer to them. There was a gurgled gasp from the merman as Moonbin hugged him straight on, opting for a hopefully easier carrying method. Moonbin rested his left arm on the merman's mid back, wrapping around his side, and his right arm under what could be considered his butt. Rocky stood behind Moonbin, holding onto the merman's tail to support the rest of the weight. This position was undoubtedly more awkward for all involved parties, the merman's face brightening in what could be considered a blush as he tried to put distance between himself and Moonbin. Moonbin and Rocky began to speedily walk to the front of Jinwoo's house, going in first.

    "Go to my bathroom, we filled the tub up with water for him- be careful you guys!" Jinwoo instructed, gasping when they bumped into a table, making the lamp rock dangerously. Moonbin nodded, feeling sweat run down his back through his thin tank top. Luckily, Jinwoo's house was small and the bathroom wasn't too far away from the entrance. Moonbin kicked the door open wider, and almost stumbled to put the merman down in the practically overflowing tub. Rocky followed behind, resting the merman's tail as best as he could in what remained in the tub. A little bit of color returned in the merman's now still-blushing face, and he lifted his hands to check if his cuts were still there. MJ pushed Moonbin and Rocky out of the way, Sanha not far behind.

    "Wuh-" The door slammed in Rocky and Moonbin's faces, both still confused with what could have developed in the last fifteen minutes that required them to not be in there. After a moment of silence, both of them turned to walk to the kitchen, hoping to wash off the ocean grime feeling on their body from where ever they touched the merman. They took turns splashing water out of the tiny sink, Jinwoo sprawled out on the couch relaxing. He jumped when Rocky and Moonbin hopped on the couch, spreading themselves out and draping limbs over Jinwoo. He grumbled, overall not caring.

 

\----

 

    An hour or so went by, the door to the bathroom remaining closed and silence radiating off of the old beige door. Moonbin had half a mind to go and throw the door open for the past twenty minutes, but almost too conveniently after thinking that, he heard the distinct sound of the door smacking the wall, followed by a quiet curse from Sanha as MJ rushed into the living room. He was holding some of the equipment that he had communicated to the mermaid with earlier, face broken in a massive smile.

    "Yuh-you guys, we did it! I can't believe we did it! It's amazing, honestly I-"

    " _What_ did you guys do? It's been silent for the past hour!" Jinwoo cried out, throwing his hands up. MJ smiled impossibly wider, holding the blinking equipment up.

    " _His name_! We got his name!"

    The three fisherman on the couch waited for more, breath held in anticipation for something along the lines of finding the king of the ocean or something of the sort. After a silent, heavy moment, they all exploded.

    "His _name_?! That's _it_?! Oh my god, ya'll were in there for a whole ass _hour_ , and you discovered only his name?!"

    MJ pouted, hands dropping in disappointment.

    "You guys need to chill out! You know how hard it is to work what you're limited to talking like a two-year old?! I'd like to see you try! God dammit, be grateful!"

    Jinwoo pushed the other two fisherman's limbs off of his lap, standing with his hands on his hips ready for a challenge.

    "Is that a challenge, Mr.Myungjun? A whole, 'I'll buy you dinner' challenge? Because I take it!" MJ frowned, blush beginning to spread on his cheeks as he spluttered out a no, pushed back by a headstrong Jinwoo followed by Moonbin and Rocky. The younger two had wide grins on their faces, excited to see what the hell Jinwoo could pull out of his sleeve. They poured into the bathroom, pushing Sanha to the side with only mild complaining from him, and Jinwoo sat down next to the tub. Moonbin, Rocky, and Sanha all pushed each other for a better look at what he would do, all oblivious to MJ trying to push his way back into the room with indignant cries. Jinwoo smiled at the merman, still unknowing to what his name could be. Jinwoo went to wave, MJ's voice attempting to rise over the three taller people in front of him.

    "His name is Eunwoo! Eun-woo! For the love of god, how do you assholes have like, an extra ten feet of limb in each direction?! This just isn't fair-!" MJ pushed, squeezing between Rocky and Sanha's tightly packed bodies. Moonbin wondered how they managed to fit five people and a merman in Jinwoo's tiny bathroom, but was more focused on what magic Jinwoo would manage to produce. Jinwoo lifted his hands, still smiling at the merman (' _Eunwoo, I guess I should call him…'_ ). Eunwoo looked fearfully between Jinwoo and his hands, gaze captured by Jinwoo's suddenly moving hands. They moved in a circle, then Jinwoo pointed at himself and began to- to slowly sign.

    "Wuh- you can _sign_?!" Sanha and MJ gasped, Moonbin and Rocky only a little impressed that he actually remembered anything. Jinwoo nodded, humming as Eunwoo lifted his hands and tried to copy Jinwoo shakily. Jinwoo shook his head, pointing at Eunwoo and spelling Eunwoo's name out instead. Eunwoo nodded slowly, attempting to copy his own name.

    "I took care of my grandma for a few years, and she was deaf. Like, 'house exploded and she's still cross stitching peacefully in rubble' deaf. My mom and I took some classes together, and learned to communicate with her. That house was creepy quiet all the time though, let me tell you…" he trailed off, nodding and smiling at Eunwoo as he signed his name. Jinwoo pointed at himself, and signed his own name again, watching Eunwoo copy that again. The merman was catching on extremely fast to the pleasure of the humans in the room.

    "God, if I knew this earlier, we wouldn't have to go through all of those language barrier issues- Damn you Jinwoo! Why didn't you tell us that you could do this hours ago?!" MJ cried out, switching the machine in his hands off and backing out of the room to store it away. Jinwoo laughed evilly, focus still on Eunwoo. The three younger members watched intently before Jinwoo glanced over his shoulder, face mock angry attempting to cover up frustration.

    "Ya'll know that standing there watching me isn't going to make me communicate any faster, right?" The three of them jumped, sending all three different sets of eyes wandering embarrassedly. "Can you guys just like, go wait out in the living room? One, this is going to take some time, but two I'll need you guys to bring in random shit so I can figure out how much he can figure out…" Jinwoo trailed off, watching as Eunwoo smiled for the first time at his hands, then Jinwoo. The small bathroom was silent except for the quiet movement of Eunwoo's tail in the tub, but that silence was broken by Jinwoo turning back to the three boys to shoo them out. They grumbled, leaving the door open for Jinwoo's aggressive demands to be heard through the rest of the house. Moonbin walked slowly out, glancing in at Eunwoo's finally smiling face one more time before retreating to the living room yet again.

 

\----

 

    What they quickly learned was Eunwoo was practically a genius. Two hours passed of Jinwoo rapidly teaching him words and phrases, voice ringing out through the quiet house for random things ("Can you bring me an egg? And like, a CD? A music CD though! And a CD player! Oh my god, do I even have that anymore…? Find some music shit and bring it quick!"). The four remaining rushed around Jinwoo's house, quickly tearing it apart to find just where he was storing every last thing he requested. Jinwoo also brought them in one by one, teaching them a basic introduction and basic phrases while having them introduce themselves to Eunwoo more properly. Rocky and Sanha caught on in no time, eyes mirroring Eunwoo's initial satisfaction when they successfully introduced themselves to the merman. MJ and Moonbin had more trouble, frustrating Jinwoo loudly, but amusing Eunwoo ("Dude, stop! Why do you only know all these curse words?! They aren't even right! How can you remember that, but you keep spelling your name without the last three letters?! Do you not know your own freakin' name?!").

    Two hours was the peak though, as Eunwoo's successful streak began to taper off as he confused words left and right. Moonbin watched from around the corner of the clutter filled bathroom as Jinwoo smiled and nodded, signing something before standing up. Eunwoo's bright gaze followed the short man rise from the tub's side, nodding and moving his webbed hands back in a response. Moonbin pouted, feeling some sort of jealously warm him. He jumped when Jinwoo turned around, ducking behind the doorframe and out of sight. After a moment and Jinwoo not leaving, Moonbin breathed deep and turned to enter the room as if he hadn't been watching the past hour and a half.

    "Hey man, how's it going? Need anything else? Need help… ya know, picking all this up?" A vague motioning to the absolute mess of the bathroom was paired with a boxy smile in attempt to be helpful. Jinwoo nodded, bending over stiffly to pick up all of the clutter now spread out on the bathroom floor.

    "Oh my god, I'm so stiff… How the hell did that happen?! I'm what, twenty tops?!" Moonbin laughed, grabbing all of the clothes tossed in the corner of the room, then the random office supplies. Jinwoo chuckled as well, picking up food items. Moonbin snuck a glance over his shoulder to Eunwoo, still in the tub, head now resting on his hands on the ledge. They kept a solid gaze for a few seconds before Moonbin blushed, focus going back to the items on the floor. A quiet thumping echoed around the room as Eunwoo amusedly hit his tail on the edge of the tub as well, focused on Jinwoo and Moonbin attempt to lift everything in their arms. After a minute or two of shuffling, kicking, and disappointing gasps as things fell out of their arms, Jinwoo and Moonbin had gathered most of the items. Everything they couldn't carry was kicked into a corner, just enough out of the way that no one could get injured, but still making the bathroom messy enough. Jinwoo led the way out of the bathroom then, struggling to see over the mound of items in his arms. Moonbin began to follow, glancing over his shoulder at Eunwoo. He hadn't moved at all, head still resting on his arms on the ledge of the tub. Eunwoo smiled faintly, head coming off of his hands to sign something to Moonbin. Eunwoo's hand came up to his face then moved away, staring at Moonbin as if expecting an answer. _Of course I don't understand jack shit about sign language, and he just so happens to try and talk to me, I swear to god-_ Moonbin smiled weakly back, nodding a little as he turned to follow Jinwoo into the rest of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry this took me like 7 weeks to get out D': I got really busy with finals and then I got sick ahhh but I got it out! I'm trying to organize where I wanted this to go more so I can get it written faster than this lol  
> On a good note I got to see Astro at the USA Fanmeet earlier this month and OMG it was amazing ahaha yall I cried it was so fun anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I swear I'll update more regularly than thisss D'':


	4. Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo doesn't like this one bit, but he figures he has to learn to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY I'm really bad at this schedule thing aren't I lol ;;;; Next week is my spring break though, so I'll have some time in between homework to hopefully get out a chapter or two. I hope you all are enjoying it so far, I have the next few chapters roughly planned out, so writing them should be a breeze. I don't have a beta reader too, so I try to edit everything as best as possible before posting it so it makes sense :D Once again, thank you all for reading!!

    This was wrong in every conceivable way. He, Eunwoo, the (self-proclaimed) protector of ~~his~~ the reef was now utterly helpless in the hands of these not-so-shadowy figures, being taken far away from where he considered home. They had uncertainly lifted him from their big shadow into this rumbling _thing_ , and now the wind was whipping much too fast against his bare, dry skin. Between the stinging from his wounds trailing up and down his battered body, the uncomfortable thing tangled around him, and the sharp wind, he didn't know what was happening or where he was even going. It was almost too exhausting to even attempt to lift his tired body up from it's laying position, gaze tracking the two odd mermaid creatures seated near him in the thing they were all riding. Eunwoo watched both of them stare in different directions out of the bed they were all on, Eunwoo waiting for an attack that never came. Neither one moved much more than that compulsory bouncing caused by the thing they were in. Eunwoo's gaze eventually landed on the one who's arms were more visible than the other, dark brown hair swept off of his face in a wave-like curl. _He looks kinda cute… I mean, for a weird mermaid thing…_ Eunwoo caught himself, blushing a little in embarrassment.  In feeble attempt to distract himself, he focused on the other mermaid creature, with more silvery gray hair. His face was more angular than the other creature, his eyes drawn forward in almost a harsh stare. It would have been more intimidating if he wasn't occasionally smiling, face brightening along with the transformation. Eunwoo felt a little lightheaded, gaze trailing up to the light sea above his head. _Whoever is out there listening to me, please… just let me survive this. I can escape where ever they put me, but just let me live long enough to be able to escape._

    Some unknown duration of time passed, Eunwoo feeling himself fade and come back periodically. _What's happening to me… When I've laid on the rocks near my reef this has never happened… am I dying?!_ Whatever was happening to him instantly went to the back of his mind as the bed they were in rumbled to a stop. It shook as three figures got out of the front of the bed, the two creatures sitting next to him jumping out. The three figures disappeared over the edge of the bed, the other two leaning with their backs against it, facing away from Eunwoo. He attempted to sit up more, but the thing wrapped around him almost held him down as if it weighed a few hundred pounds. Eunwoo's arms gave out, lowering his whole upper body back against the cold bed. He laid there, breath short and harsh like someone was sitting on his chest again. _What's happening oh no what the hell-_ the wall thing that was next to him was pulled down by the brown haired creature, reaching his hands out to Eunwoo. With what little strength he had, Eunwoo tried to push himself away, gasping when the silver-haired one grabbed the thing that Eunwoo had wrapped around himself. Eunwoo felt his whole body get pulled closer to both of the creatures, quickly picked up by the darker haired one again. This time though, it was more intimate, their chests right up against each other. Eunwoo breathed in quickly, feeling the silver-haired creature pick up his tail. They carried Eunwoo into the weird dwelling, the dark haired one seemingly unresponsive to the intimate position they were both more or less stuck in.

    Eunwoo couldn't see much of what was happening as they entered the dwelling, gaze more stuck on the sea above his head, trying to tattoo it in his memory. _I don't know when I'll see this ever again… Oh man seriously what the hell._ Eunwoo tried to hold his tears in as he was enveloped in darker light, the voices of the other creatures floating above his head. He felt something hit his back, jumping a little as short one with light brown hair called out to the dark brown haired one. Eunwoo jumped again when he felt the dark brown haired one hit something open, almost clutching tight to the creature now out of fear of what was next. Eunwoo squeezed his eyes tightly shut, ready for impending pain and suffering, but instead felt- _water?_ The silver-haired creature rested his tail into the small ocean they had in this small area, and Eunwoo sighed happily. _At least there's water… this water feels wrong though, but ocean is ocean, right? Maybe it's magic. I hope so, my arms hurt a lot…_ Eunwoo checked his hands and chest, cuts and scrapes still littering his skin. He smiled, feeling his chest get lighter, and turned to attempt to thank the two creatures that carried him here. They were both pushed out of the area by the two creatures who had communicated with Eunwoo earlier, the wall being slammed closed. Eunwoo jumped, attempting to hide himself in the much too small ocean, but the smaller creature holding the speaking rock once again smiled and pressed a few buttons.

    "Safe. Good. Safe?"

    Eunwoo's gaze flashed between the box and the creature, sighing slightly. _If I had known this was what I was getting into, maybe I would have tried to escape more…_ "Uh.. Yeh-yes, I'm okay, this water feels wrong though? What's in it?"

    The taller creature scowled, shaking his head and reached over the shorter creature to press buttons on the speaking rock, glancing at Eunwoo in between presses.

    "No understand. Sorry. Slow?"

    Eunwoo gritted his teeth, ready for the long road ahead of him.

 

\----

   

Whatever process they went through was, in Eunwoo's opinion, pointless. Turns out all they wanted to know was his name, but they didn't even know the word for name? It baffled Eunwoo, relieved when the smaller one ran outside the small area they were in out of excitement, the taller one following. Eunwoo tried to slip lower into the small ocean, a soothing feeling settling in him as the cool water rose above his chin, mouth, and ultimately nose. The ocean was too small to be much comfort though as when he got his head lower, his tail was pushed out more. There was a sudden commotion out of sight though, and Eunwoo tried to shrink as one by one the creatures flooded into the small area. The other small one, the one with light brown hair, crouched down next to Eunwoo, grinning. There was a sort of response when the creature began moving his hands, and Eunwoo jumped a little when the creature pointed at him- _wait holy shit is that my name?! Did he spell my name…?_ Eunwoo stared hard at the creature's hands, then tried to copy him. The creature shook his head when Eunwoo finished though, spelling out something else with his hands before pointing at his own chest. _And that's his name…?_ The creature glanced over his shoulder to tell the other creatures watching something, but Eunwoo didn't really care. _Are we talking? Is this working?_ The creature turned back to Eunwoo as the other three creatures disappeared, and Eunwoo jumped slightly as the creature spoke slowly as his hands moved.

    "Jin… woo. Jin," his hands moving slowly. "Woo." After that, the creature pointed at himself again, smiling. Eunwoo felt the gears turning in his head, and tried to recreate the hand movements, pointing at Jinwoo. Jinwoo grinned and nodded, motioning slowly before pointing at Eunwoo. Jinwoo ( _I guess that's his name…_ ) sounded out Eunwoo's name now, but it sounded more awkward than when Eunwoo would say it. They went back and forth saying and motioning words, Eunwoo feeling his body almost involuntarily relax. It was just- Jinwoo was so inviting and peaceful, almost like how calm Eunwoo's reef felt back in his ocean. Eunwoo struggled to push the thought into the back of his brain, to worry instead about where he was now, but it was difficult. Sure, he wasn't gone long enough for the dark ocean to be above his head, but the uncertainty of his return home made everything feel slower. _Just… focus on talking with Jinwoo. This will make things easier later, maybe they'll even let you go sooner…_

    They focused on so many things in the span of who knows how long, it almost surprised Eunwoo that he remembered them all. Almost, that is, if he didn't already know of his knack for memorizing. They covered emotions, questions, and greetings. Everything had a difficult way to say it though, and Jinwoo understood. "Just focus on your hands, it's easier than speaking." Eunwoo mixed his interpretation of Jinwoo's hand's and words, nodding and smiling up at the still seated man. Jinwoo called something out of the small room (Another interesting concept Eunwoo learned!), smiling when one of the creatures walked in. This one was the tall one who tried to talk to Eunwoo earlier, smiling slightly and waving his hand in a greeting. Eunwoo sunk lower into the small ocean, blowing bubbles out of his nose in a mix of frustration and fear. Jinwoo talked quickly to the other creature, who bent his long limbs to sit down. Jinwoo coached the creature through basic motions with his hands, Eunwoo listening and watching intently. The tall creature quickly introduced himself as Sanha, smile wide when Eunwoo nodded and motioned back his own name. Sanha cheered, calling out to the other creatures outside of the room in success. Jinwoo laughed as he hit Sanha on the shoulder, pushing him out of the room before calling the next creature in.

    Eunwoo quickly met Rocky (whose real name wasn't that, but Eunwoo didn't think it mattered) and, at a slower and more frustrating pace, Myungjun (MJ was much easier to say and motion, in Eunwoo's opinion) before the last creature walked in. It was the one who had lifted Eunwoo earlier, the cute one with the wave style brown hair and visible arms. Eunwoo had more or less dropped his embarrassed nature when meeting the other creatures, but when he saw this one again, he sunk below his nose in an attempt to hide his blush. Jinwoo didn't notice, too focused on telling the creature where to sit. Jinwoo laughed quietly when he saw Eunwoo's position, motioning to ask if Eunwoo was embarrassed or nervous. Eunwoo, at a more or less loss of words on how to respond, simply said yes before slowly introducing himself to the creature. The creature smiled a wide, boxy shaped smile, face turning bright with the action. Eunwoo barely hid his blush now as Jinwoo chided the creature for his motioning, grabbing onto his hands in an attempt to successfully communicate with Eunwoo.

    After an especially excruciating amount of time, Eunwoo finally learned the creature's name- Moonbin. Jinwoo literally kicked Moonbin out when he successfully introduced himself to Eunwoo, Moonbin squawking like the flying white fish that would sit on the rocks near Eunwoo's reef. _Again, there it is- why do I keep thinking of the reef, I need to focus on surviving…_ Jinwoo turned with an apologetic smile, motioning to ask why Eunwoo was tearing up. After aggressively wiping his eyes, Eunwoo tried to pass it off as nothing, instead trying to direct Jinwoo's attention by asking the names of things in the room. Jinwoo didn't move for a silent moment,  eventually sighing as he sat down, grabbing the item in question and showing it to Eunwoo.

 

\----

 

    Eunwoo could practically feel his braining filling up, the spilling point almost no surprise when he no longer retained the words of things. Jinwoo nodded like he knew this was coming, opting to just give it a rest today and focus on this tomorrow. Eunwoo nodded, sinking down low with his eyes closed into the small ocean. He could faintly hear the noise of things being bustled around, but all he wanted was some time to rest and process everything he had crammed in his head. After a particularly loud noise, Eunwoo rolled over from his back onto his side, resting his hands on the side of the cold ocean and his head then on his hands. Moonbin was struggling to lift way too many things for his body, and Eunwoo froze when Moonbin caught a glance over his shoulder. Eunwoo, in a moment of courage, grinned back at Moonbin, giggling quietly when Moonbin's head whipped back. Eunwoo hit his tale absentmindedly on the side of the ocean, amused by the warm red color seeping up Moonbin's neck. Jinwoo called Moonbin to kick everything else to the side of the room, then began to walk out of the room. Moonbin followed with struggling arms, turning to catch one last look at Eunwoo. Eunwoo grinned, sitting up to motion to him before he left.

    "Thank you."

    Moonbin nodded in an unsure way, walking out of the room quickly. Eunwoo sighed, sinking back into the weird water, hoping that maybe he could escape soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update regularly, but I can't make promises lol
> 
> Tumblr: lilumqueen


End file.
